The Huter becomes the hunted
by JimmyEdz
Summary: WW1 a sniper division are attacked by a deadly alien life form, however could the tables be turned when the remaining survivors lead the alien to their home ground.


**The Hunter being hunted.**

12th June 1917 Normandy France.

The name is Private Hank White, im a soldier from the 13th battalion Rifle range, well I was until I luckily shot 3 German commanders which then promoted me to the Sniper division where I was under the tutelage of Officer Sergeant Harken. I am twenty five years old this very day, this was my first contact with him.

It was a brisk afternoon, my unit was covering our trenches from hill top two miles away, it was a hot day, a really hot summer even. My unit were in position for several hours, Sergeant Harken told us to get ready, we had had word from command of a German assault that was being led by German commander Herr Arkhennen, we had word he would investigating the trenches, this was the perfect opportunity to attack, all they needed was the perfect moment, and the right aim.

"White, enemy truck heading in direction behind Trenches, get in position." Harkin commanded.

I move down so I can get a clear view of the entrance to the trenches, the tunnel I aim for leads straight for the trenches, the path is clear, the sun shines clear on the spot he will be walking through.

But then something catches my eye, I see two bright blue lights appear to my right, I quickly get up and point my gun towards the light.

"White get down you will blow our cover!" Harkin shouts.

"Did you guys just see that?" I ask, I search the area another time, there is nothing there, I return to my spot.

"He is moving White get your mark."

I aim the scope to the tunnel, I see Arkhennen, I take my aim, he is moving slowly this should be easy.

"White! Take the shot no…" I hear Harken start.

I then hear the sound of an explosion, I hear my troop scream, blood flies across the scope just before I fire, I don't know if I hit or not.

"Harkin what is…" I start but then I see his body, a hole in his chest decorated by blood. "Everyone move now!"

But they were already running down the hill, they were being picked off one by one, I turn around I see three of my troop heading into the forest, I turn back to the hill to see the last soldier being cut in half, I search the area, nothing could have done that, I look to my right and duck just as a blade was spiralling towards me.

"Jesus." I say, that was luck, I turn around and run to the woods, I hear the sounds of footsteps behind me, they are quick but heavy, in plant a smoke grenade on the floor, it grows quick.

I make it into the woods, I meet up my three comrades, they were watching over the plain, the smoke was clearing, and there was nobody there.

The soldier to my right is Private Smith, he was the machinegun man of the pack, he was known for taking the lead, but his primarily role was to watch the sniper backs. Behind me is our Scout, the best in the business, his name is John Walker, he is using his rifle to scout the area, he looks as scared as we do.

Finally there behind all of us is Tom Kade, he is a sniper yet he is the best out of all of us at one thing, killing, he is the perfect hunter, when we attack enemy tranches he is always in the front, he is behind us now with his bolt action fire rifle, he was being deadly quiet, we all were. We had no idea where the attacker was and were all scared, we had lost practically everyone on our battalion, and the person who did this was trained.

Kade signalled to Walker, Walker nodded and walked around to the back, possible to make sure we don't get flanked. Kade nodded to Smith, Smith nodded back and picked up his heavy machinegun and headed to the clearing. Me and Kade covered his back, I silently looked to the right, to check if the attacker may have been hiding there.

Just then there was a weird sound, a mechanical sound, as if it was organic, then a red blast was fired towards Smith, it shot him in the shoulder.

"AHH!" He screams.

Kade ran next to Smith, he used a tree as cover and searched the area.

"There is nothing!" Kade cries.

I took a look at Smith, he was still alive but losing a lot of blood, the blast had taken part of his shoulder clean off, but more importantly the thing that had destroyed his guns, it was in broken pieces on the floor, as if it had been grabbed and torn apart.

"What do we do?" I ask Kade.

"Get Walker and I'll take Smith, get him and then quickly cover us."

I head back and can find Walker, the surroundings are as they were earlier, I find Walker's Sniper on the floor, there is blood on the handle.

Just then I feel something drop on my head, I touch my hair and it feels wet, I look at my hand, it is red, blood red.

I suddenly turn around and aim my gun to the trees above me, there is Walker, and at least I think it is. His skin isn't there, all I see is blood, guts and muscles. I turn away I disgust, Kade and Smith make it back, they see him and we nod to each other and head into the woods, I carry Smith and Kade goes in front, we feel as if we are being watched, but now we are going deep into the woods, Kade and me know these woods well, these are our training grounds, the hunter will become the hunted in here.


End file.
